Classes and specializations (Origins)
There are three classes – warrior, rogue and mage – in Dragon Age: Origins, each with four specializations. Six additional specializations (two per class) were added in the expansion Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Basics Classes Humans and elves can be of any class, dwarves are unable to be mages. Specializations Specializations are sub-class choices that further define and customize characters. Each character can have up to two specializations in Origins and up to three in Awakening. Most companions join the party with one specialization preselected and are thus able to take one more. Specializations are achieved in two steps. Firstly, all specializations require unlocking through a trainer (a person who can teach it), a manual (purchased from a vendor), or a plot event. Specializations can be unlocked at any level and will stay unlocked on subsequent replays. Thus, it is possible, before making a decision that will get you a specialization but will cause approval loss for party members, to save, unlock the specialization and then revert to the save. Secondly, in order to actually use the unlocked specialization the character must spend specialization points. Characters will receive one specialization point at level 7 and another at level 14. Specialization points can be saved for later levels or used mid-level (the "Level Up" button on the stats sheet will be active if there are unspent specialization points). In Awakening, a third specialization point is granted at level 22. If you acquire an attribute point, skill point, or spell or talent point in the Witch Hunt DLC while at maximum level, you may also receive a specialization point, even if this pushes your total specializations to four. Taking a specialization grants a one-time bonus to attributes and unlocks special talents tied to the specialization. Note that attribute bonuses granted by specializations are applied as attribute modifiers (similar to equipped items) and do not modify the base attribute values. Talents and spells with an attribute requirement check for base attribute values only, meaning specialization attribute bonuses will not unlock talents or spells if you lack the listed attribute value that is required to learn a specific talent/spell. Origins specializations Warrior Unlocking is unlocked by Oghren or a manual available from Gorim Saelac's initial stock in the Denerim Market District for . is unlocked by accepting the reward for completing Arl of Redcliffe or taught by secret companion. is unlocked by Kolgrim after siding with him in The Urn of Sacred Ashes. It is also unlocked in Awakening by a manual from Bartender at The Crown and Lion for . is unlocked by Alistair or a manual available from Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp for . Rogue Unlocking is unlocked by Zevran or a manual available from Alarith in his store at the Denerim Alienage for . is unlocked by Leliana or a manual available from Alimar at Alimar's Emporium in Dust Town for . is unlocked by Isabela in The Pearl after beating her in a game, sleeping with her, or persuading her. is unlocked by a manual available from Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp for . Mage Unlocking is unlocked by a soul trapped in a phylactery encountered in the Lower Ruins accessible during (or after) the Nature of the Beast. is unlocked by the Desire Demon during Arl of Redcliffe if the Warden is a mage, enters the Fade personally, and requests arcane secrets. It can also be unlocked in Awakening by a manual from the Bartender at The Crown and Lion for . is unlocked by Morrigan or a manual available from Varathorn in the Dalish Camp for . is unlocked by a manual available from Wonders of Thedas in Denerim for or from Levi Dryden in Soldier's Peak (the latter requiring the Warden's Keep DLC). Awakening specializations These specializations require Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and cannot be used in Origins. Warrior Unlocking is unlocked through a manual purchased from Herren at Vigil's Keep courtyard for . is unlocked through a manual purchased from Octham the Grocer at the City of Amaranthine for . Rogue Unlocking is unlocked through a manual purchased from Glassric the Weaponsmith at the City of Amaranthine for . is unlocked through a manual purchased from Yuriah at Vigil's Keep - Throne Room for . Mage Unlocking is unlocked through a manual purchased from Ambassador Cera in Vigil's Keep - Throne Room for . is unlocked through a manual purchased from Master Henley at the City of Amaranthine for . Equipment Class specific For mages, all staves are specific to them but besides that this is a list of class/specialization specific equipment. Specialization specific ; Arcane Warrior : ; Blood Mage : : ; Templar : : : Bugs * If you use multiple tomes (via some other exploit) to gain more talent/spell points than there are available talents/spells, you can gain an "extra" specialization: ** Use a specialization point, then use all but one of your attribute points, and click "auto level up." This will give you the specialization you chose. ** Leave the menu. Next time you open it, your specialization will not be shown, but the talents/spells from it will be available to choose. * Some specializations may remain locked even after you complete the requirements to unlock them, and the manuals to teach them will be unavailable for purchase. * Patching the game may cause all unlocked specializations to become locked, forcing you to complete the quests/buy the manuals to unlock them again. This can be fixed by recovering your gamertag: ** Sign out of all profiles, select Profile Sign-In, select Recover Gamertag, and input the information for your Xbox 360. ** Load an old save file, unlock one specialization, and save in a new file. ** Exit the game completely. When you reload, all specializations that you previously unlocked should be available again. Category:Classes Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay